From the Heart
by silver drip
Summary: Both human and Aesir have hearts with four chambers, but the Jotun's heart has five.


**This was inspired by some fanart by BrokenDeathAngel on Deviantart called Jotun4. Check it out. **

* * *

Laufey's chest tightened and he gasped. Fárbauti pressed her ear right over his heart in the very middle of his chest as they laid under countless furs.

_Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub-da. _

"Not quite yet." Fárbauti said while grinning. "You must be careful." She kissed his chest then cheek. He pulled her closer, running his fingers through the long dark locks that were unique to her. "You love too much." Fárbauti mumbled. "We're at war."

"This war is the only reason we met." He countered, pulling the white furs closer around them.

"I should have been the one to-"

"I fell in love first." Laufey held a hand over his heart. "It's only natural."

"Well if you had approached me sooner instead of just watching me on the battlefield than things would have been otherwise." She pouted at him.

"Impossible. It was love at first sight. The tip of your black hair was covered in the blood of the Aesir." Laufey trailed his fingers down her arm before gripping her hand in his. "You spun around, your spear cutting through the enemy. Blood splattered all around you and you stood out on the battlefield, a single beauty amongst the chaos of battle." Laufey leaned forward and kissed her. "You shall be my queen and we shall have many sons."

Fárbauti smiled brightly before rolling them over so that she was hovering over him.

"Our sons will have your strength." She said.

"And your grace." Laufey add on, his hands on her hips.

"Your mind."

"Your hair." Laufey said and Fárbauti crinkled her nose.

"I would not have his hair get in his way in battle." That caused Laufey to chuckle.

"Does it get in your way?"

"No, but if he grows hair it will have to be adorned with gold and silver chains, weighing him down." Fárbauti glanced to the side of their bed where her three golden combs that held her hair up in a twisted bun sat. They symbolized her coming marriage to Laufey. "I'd rather him have a helmed crown like yours, sleek and unlikely to get in his way." She ghosted her hand over his bare head, feeling the ridges.

"But what a spectacle they'll be. Three sons all with long black hair, gold, silver, and emeralds twisted in their locks." Laufey mused.

"And what of daughters?" Fárbauti asked, pushing back slightly so she could see him clearly.

"As many as we want, all with the fine curve of your horns." His eyes followed the archers of her horns.

"There are tales of your mother's horns, twin crescent moons. Would you not rather have our daughter have such lovely horns?"

"Your horns are perfect and our daughters will have them as well." They both sat up, the furs that kept the cold in sliding down their naked bodies. Laufey touched one of Fárbauti's horns. Only the females of their race had them. "You're perfect and our children will be perfect."

Fárbauti looked away from him, not able to handle all the emotions that he caused.

"Dawn is upon us."

"To the battlefield once more." Laufey said sadly, pulling Fárbauti out of their bed. They put on their scant armor, but Fárbauti stilled Laufey's hand when he reached for his gauntlets.

"Let me." She picked up the large gauntlets. She cinched them into place and he couldn't hold back a smile. Fárbauti was so beautiful, stray locks of long hair falling forward as she worked on his armor. He leaned forward slightly, kissing her on her head, right between her horns. He loved how much shorter she was than him. Fárbauti gave him a knowing look and he chuckled.

Laufey watched her slowly bundler her long hair up, keeping it in place with three golden combs. He'd never seen such a lovely sight.

_Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub-da. _

His hand went to the middle of his chest again. She looked up at him and her smile was radiant.

Fárbauti handed him his metal crown that easily slotted with the grooves of his skull.

She followed behind him as they left the tent that drowned out the noise of the troops and pack animals. Jotuns nodded at them as they passed, heading to a raised platform.

_Lub-dub-da, lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub-da. _

Fárbauti's sister Nál appeared, falling in step with Fárbauti. Laufey kept his face stoic despite the simple knowledge of the one he loved laughing made him want to grin. His heart sped up and he refrained from touching his chest.

Laufey stepped onto the raised platform and his warriors stood in front of him, injured yet strong.

He began his speech, slowly building up the energy of his warriors, reminding them of every slight the Aesir laid upon the Jotun, recounting every victory over Asgard they had. His giants yelled and shouted in agreement, ice-weapons forming on their hands.

But he could not hear them, nor his own words. All he could hear was his heartbeat.

_Lub-dub, lub-dub-da, lub-dub, lub-dub-da. _

"And when the night comes and we watch Aesir blood freeze on the plains of Jotunheim we will have a feast in celebration not only because of our victory but also for Fárbauti and I will wed tonight!" The cheers of his troops was deafening and Laufey held out his hand for Fárbauti to take. He kissed her once more between her horns. "For Jotunheim!" He raised their joined hands and the cheers somehow grew louder.

* * *

Fárbauti was always in his sights as the battle pursued. Jotunheim and Asgard were well matched, neither side making real progress. The sun started setting on the green sky. Each side pulled away from the battlefield, taking their injured with them.

Fárbauti came out unharmed, her spear bloodied and eyes bright red with delight. Once they were safe she ran to his arms.

_Lub-dub, lub-dub-da, lub-dub, lub-dub-da. _

"I counted twelve Aesir felled by your spear alone." Laufey complimented her, stealing a kiss as they marched back to their camp sight. Despite the moans of pain from the injured and the revelry of a battle well fought all he could see was her.

"Fárbauti," Nál called out, catching up with her sister. Laufey released his hold on Fárbauti, letting them whisper together as sisters were wont to do.

"I killed a fox." She held up the white creature that was as long as her forearm. Fárbauti touched the wound.

"An ice dagger?" Fárbauti asked, a small smile in place.

"Hit him right in the eye, just as father taught us. I was thinking that…" Nál's voice dropped to a whisper as she glanced at the king.

"You told her." Laufey stated, not bothering to hide his smile.

"Of course I did. She's my sister, but don't worry. She won't say anything." Fárbauti linked arms with Nál and they gently touched their horns together.

"Just think of this as a wedding present." Nál held up the fox before waving and joining a different group of warriors.

"She is an excellent seamstress." Fárbauti commented and Laufey just shook his head, not bothering to hide his grin. She leaned against him, stray wisps of her hair tickling his arm. "I'm nervous." She admitted and Laufey glanced down at her, a bit of concern making his gut clench. "Not so nervous as to not marry you. I'm just…" Fárbauti covered her mouth with her hand, hiding her smile. "I love you so much. When we marry, they'll try to use me against you."

Laufey brought them to a halt, troops streaming around them. His personal guards paused, just far away enough to not be in the way. Laufey pulled her into his arms. One of her hands unconsciously went to his chest while the other held the back of his neck, gently urging him lower. He met her kiss halfway.

"I will protect you." He grabbed her hand that was trapped between them, bringing it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "I will protect our family."

_Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub-da, lub-dub-da. _

"I love you so much. I think I might actually cry." She bit her lower lip, ice crystals forming on the edges of her red eyes. He kissed the crystals away quickly.

"This is a day of celebration!" Laufey held up his ice-club and the warriors close to them gave out a war cry. Fárbauti laughed and they continued their march to camp.

* * *

Laufey laced gold through Fárbauti's hair along with emeralds that denoted her status as royalty. He twisted thin gold around her horns, creating a spiral pattern. He could feel everyone's eyes on them, but all he could see was Fárbauti.

She looked flawless in the long green cloth that was wrapped around her curves tightly. Each end of the cloth was draped over a shoulder, slowly growing translucent, giving her the look of having wings.

In exchange she fastened six gold broaches on the hem of his loincloth, her fingers lightly tracing his waist and hips. Six broaches to represent the six different tribes he ruled over. She glanced up at him with a knowing smile and he bit his tongue to keep from grinning.

When she was done they turned back to the crowd holding their hands together high in the air.

"Prosperity and valor for Jotunheim!" Laufey shouted.

"Prosperity and valor for Jotunheim!" The masses echoed. "Prosperity and valor for King Laufey, for Queen Fárbauti!"

And this time Fárbauti couldn't hold back her ice-crystal tears of joy.

_Lub-dub-da, lub-dub, lub-dub-da, lub-dub-da. _

* * *

Laufey idly glanced at Fárbauti and Nál. The two giantesses were whispering to each other. Laufey tried to concentrate on the report on their last battle in the mountains, but the giggles of his wife and her sister were too distraction.

"Should I be worried?" He asked, putting down the report. The two sisters glanced up at him and giggled again. Laufey found it oddly endearing. Fárbauti walked over to him, her hands cupped together. He gave her a questioning look and she sat in his lap.

"Nál made them." Fárbauti opened her hand revealing three little outfits all made out of pure white fox pelt.

_Lub-dub-da, lub-dub, lub-dub-da, lub-dub-da. _

Laufey gently picked up the smallest one. It was the size of his palm and had a little fox tail and ears. He touched the downy fur and grinned.

"They're perfect." Laufey felt his heart race all over again. It was better than anything the royal seamstresses could make. Perfect in every way, just like their son will be. "He'll definitely have your hair."

"And your mind." Fárbauti leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Your eyes."

"Your lines."

"Your grace."

"You two are so annoying." Nál said, storming out of the tent.

* * *

Fárbauti wrapped Laufey's arm in a bandage, shooing away the healers.

"We were so close." Laufey said, his voice devoid of emotion. "The Aesir will yield soon enough." Fárbauti tied the knot on his arm tightly. She waved off the other Jotuns in their tent. Once they were gone she straddled Laufey's lap, rubbing his shoulders.

"We will win this war, Laufey. This is our home, our land, our realm. We'll win."

_Lub-dub-da, lub-dub-da, lub-dub-da, lub-dub-da. _

"We'll win." He echoed her, his hand gravitating to his chest. A smile slowly grew on his face. "It's almost time." Fárbauti pushed aside his hand, putting her ear to his chest. Her horn knocked against his chin, but he didn't mind, just enjoying how close she was.

"Oh hold on!" She hopped off his lap, rummaging through one of their bags, the one that had the clothes Nál had made. "Two battles ago I sliced the arm off an Aesir and took his gold gauntlet. I had it melted down." She went back over to Laufey and presented to him a golden diamond shaped item, slightly larger than the palm of her hand. "It's not really fit for a king, but until we get back to the capital…"

"A heart guard. It's perfect." It really was.

_Lub-dub-da, lub-dub-da, lub-dub-da, lub-dub-da. _

Laufey lurched forward. Fárbauti gripped his shoulder. There was the sound of ice cracking.

"Perfectly timed too." Blood flecked out as he spoke. Fárbauti froze.

"Should I get a healer?!" She glanced towards the opening of the tent then back to her husband. He shook his head, more blood leaking from his lips.

"He's strong." Laufey commented. The crunching noise got louder as he gripped his chest. "He will be a good king one day." Laufey's chest cracked down the middle and the bottom of his heart burst.

"Laufey!" Fárbauti cupped his face, her eyes focused on his hands. Blood was trickling from between his fingers.

The king let out a pained laugh as he sat up straighter.

"I told you it would be a prince." Laufey held out his shaking hands, a baby Jotun cupped between them.

"Oh! Oh, he's perfect!" Ice crystal tears ran down her face, tracing the lines of her cheeks. Her eyes went to the small hole in Laufey's chest. She placed her hand over the hole and sensed the fifth chamber of Laufey's slowly starting to heal. It would take a few years for it to fully heal.

Fárbauti ran her fingers over the crack that ran down his sternum, sealing the wound. Their son started crying, distracting her.

"The heart guard." Laufey said, before bringing the newborn babe to his mouth, licking away the blood. Fárbauti fumbled before grabbing the golden diamond shaped plate.

"Do I just…" Fárbauti stuttered, looking at Laufey's chest. He nodded at her. She lined it up over his weakened heart before pressing it into his chest and adding her magic to it. "Did I do it right?" She asked, her eyes on their son. She gasped. "He has my hair." Laufey laughed, nosing his son. The baby Jotun made a babbling noise, no longer crying.

"Get his outfit." He kept nosing at the small baby that fit so easily in the palm of his hand. He touched the golden guard on his chest. It was perfectly centered over his sore heart. "Aren't you the cutest thing ever?" The baby grabbed at his nose, his small hand easily going up his nostril. "No digging for gold, young prince." He huffed and the baby was bowled over, giggling, already over the ordeal of just being born. "You're a happy prince aren't you?"

"Let me have him!" Fárbauti said, holding the fox outfit her sister had made them. Laufey reluctantly handed over their son, standing so he could watch his wife put the baby in clothing. "He's perfect! He's just perfect!" Fárbauti nuzzled the baby in his little fox outfit. "What shall we name him?"

"We shall name him Loki." Laufey decided, overjoyed by the sight of both his wife and child staring into each other's eyes.

"A perfect name for a perfect prince." Fárbauti tilted her head up and blew out snowflakes that glowed green with her magic. Loki giggled and grabbed one, immediately putting it in his mouth and sucking up the magic. "He's a hungry one, isn't he?" She crooned before blowing out more snowflakes for him. "You're going to grow up big and strong, just like your father. You shall rule all of Jotunheim and have all the giantesses chasing after you because you'll be so handsome." She smooched the baby and he fell over in her hands, grabbing onto the small foxtail of his outfit and cuddling with it. Loki made a pleased noise as he sucked on another snowflake as he fell asleep.

Fárbauti gave her husband a look of absolute love and happiness, which he returned in kind.

He gestured towards their bed and she nodded in response. They slipped under the furs with Loki held loosely in the palm of Fárbauti's hand. Laufey kissed her on the head, right between her horns as he always did before they both settled in, staring at what they had created.

* * *

Laufey emerged from their tent the following morning standing taller than ever. One of his guards was about to greet him, but paused mid-breath when he saw the heart guard on his chest. The guard sputtered, drawing the attention of the few troops that were already awake.

Nál was among them and immediately gasped.

"Do I have a niece or a nephew?!" She asked, disregarding the usual pomp and flair that went along with addressing a king.

"I have a son." Laufey announced confidently. Nál clapped her hands together before covering her mouth to keep in a squeak of happiness.

"May I see him?" She made a grabbing motion in the direction of the tent before bringing he arms back to her chest, trying to contain her excitement.

"Not yet. They're both still sleeping." He ushered her away from the tent, silently gesturing for the guards to be on alert due to the new member of his family.

"Does he like my gift?" Nál asked. Various Jotuns said words of congratulations when they saw his heart guard.

"He loves it, though he's already picked up the habit of sucking on the tail." Laufey admitted while waving at some of his subjects. Nál squeaked again in delight. Laufey easily ignored her.

"I designed it as a fox because I want him to be sly." Nál said as they neared a large cauldron filled with soup. Jotuns moved out of their way, allowing the king to grab two bowls of the soup. He'd usually eat with his troops, but he wanted to spend time with his wife and son.

"He will be the wisest of all the Jotun." Laufey smiled as he spoke. "He has his mother's hair." Nál squeaked in delight for the third time.

"And his name? What have you named him?" She asked. Laufey glanced around at the many prying eyes and ears.

"It's terrible luck to spread a child's name around." He gave her a pointed look and she nodded in response. "Fárbauti will tell you later today, I'm sure." He gave her a kind smile while slipping back into the tent.

Inside the large tent Fárbauti and Loki were just where he left them. Fárbauti was laying in the bed, her red eyes staring at their son. Loki was in his little fox outfit, but instead of chewing the tail he was chewing on the long strands of Fárbauti's hair. He twisted around, getting tangled in the dark locks.

"Loki baby, don't make yourself a nest in my hair." Fárbauti whispered while untangling him. He grabbed onto her hand, just barely able to wrap his arms around her finger. "Are you hungry again?" She blew out more snowflakes, but he ignored him.

"I can take him while you eat." Laufey offered. Neither of them had slept the night before, too occupied by how cute their baby was.

"You eat, and then I'll eat." Fárbauti said without looking away from the baby. She plucked one of the emerald bobby pins from her hair and gave it to him to play with. The young prince pawed at it before tossing it back at her. "No, Loki baby, don't throw things at mama." Fárbauti tried scolding him, but she couldn't keep the smile from her face. Laufey chuckled as he ate his meal.

"All this love… my heart can't have another child yet." He said only half joking as he touched the golden heart guard.

"Luckily there's two hearts between us. Our next child shall come from my heart and be a girl and she'll have my hair and your mother's horns." Fárbauti watched as Loki crawled around in a circle before falling onto his side, curling up and going to sleep.

"I much prefer your horns to hers." Laufey scrunched up his nose. "But so long as she's ours I'll love her even if she only has one horn."

"A giantess with only one horn… would it be on the middle of her head or on the side?" Fárbauti mused and Laufey laughed.

"You needn't worry. If she comes from you she'll be perfect."

"You're so sly with that tongue of yours. I swear you could convince most anyone to do anything." Fárbauti glared at him with false anger. He grinned before finishing the rest of his soup.

"Give me our baby and eat up." Fárbauti picked up the small bundle carefully and handed him to Laufey. Little Loki didn't even stir. She joined him at the table and Laufey began constructing a small ice palace for their son to play in.

"How does your chest feel?" Fárbauti asked between bites.

"I'm just a bit sore. Due to my arm injury yesterday it was already decided I'd sit out today's battle. Tomorrow I will lead our troops once more." He watched her carefully and could clearly see her frown.

"But Laufey your chest just split open and who will watch Loki baby?"

"You will, of course."

"I am a warrior and how things currently stand I am stronger than you. I'll happily take my place by his crib once you've regained your strength." She pleaded with him to see reason.

"This is my war. I need to be on the field not only to encourage the troops, but to intimidate the enemy." There was power in his words, a strength she couldn't deny.

"Very well, my king." She looked away from him, her voice overly polite.

"Fárbauti, don't act like that." Laufey said, forming a fence around the castle so that Loki couldn't crawl off the table when he woke. He joined her on the bed, setting aside Fárbauti's bowl. "I love you with all my heart, Loki is proof of that, but I have responsibilities." The giantess looked away from him

"I know. I just don't want you to get hurt." Fárbauti gently caressed Laufey's hand, tracing his lines.

"I don't want you or our son hurt either. That's why I'm needed on the front line, to end this war once and for all." From the table Loki made a soft sighing noise. They both glanced at him and smiled.

"Alright, I understand, but I won't always stay behind. Nál can watch him on occasions."

"You are a better warrior than her." Laufey grinned widely and Fárbauti tackled him, laying kisses all over his face and chest. He laughed and held her close as their son slept.

* * *

Laufey loved how Fárbauti stood out among all the other giantesses, even before she was crowned. Yet now it worried him. The war was taking far longer than he'd originally thought it would.

It had only been a year and a half since they were wed, and it seemed like the Jotuns had been losing ground ever since.

Damn the Aesir and damn the Bifrost for ever bringing them to his realm.

Fárbauti skewered an Aesir warrior with her spear before sending off a volley of ice daggers. One dagger found its way in the eye-slot of an Aesir's helmet. He grinned before focusing back on the two Aesir that were bearing down on him. One of his guards distracted one of the Aesir, allowing Laufey to give his full attention to the dark haired warrior.

The Aesir fought with sword and shield while Laufey used his ice-club. The Aesir was faster than him, but every strike Laufey got in left the Aesir breathless and stumbling. A sword bit into his side just as he bashed in the Aesir's head.

Fárbauti saw and started making her way over to him, but he waved her off, not wanting her to leave the circle of Jotuns that guarded her.

Soon the battle came to an end. Luckily in their favor.

One of the healers came to Laufey's side and began treating the oozing crack on his torso. Normally a bit of ice magic would heal it right up, but the Aesir had started imbuing and poisoning their weapons so that wounds stayed open for longer.

Fárbauti didn't say anything, but he could read her expression easily. She was concerned.

"Your heart guard won't need to be worn for much longer." The healer commented, his steady hands pulling the poison from Laufey's torso.

"You should leave it on though, just to be safe." Fárbauti said brushing her fingers over his arm. She wanted to embrace him, to check every inch of him for wounds, but knew it would just make him look weak in front of the other warriors. She loved how he could still stand tall while lesser Jotuns would have to be carted off.

When they entered camp Fárbauti started fidgeting, but didn't leave Laufey's side. He gave her a knowing look and a nod and she ran to their tent, despite her battle fatigue.

"How is my Loki baby?" She asked while opening the tent flap. Nál was putting together another fox pelt outfit for the prince. She was sitting cross legged with Loki resting in her lap. The little Jotun perked up slightly at the sound of his mother's voice, but remained asleep.

"I fed him an hour ago. He prefers your magic to mine though." They both found it amusing that the baby could always tell their magic apart despite the sisters sharing the same color of magic. "How many Aesir did you kill today?"

"Only thirteen. The guards Laufey had around me takes out the majority of those bastards, but they let one or two slip by to keep me entertained." Fárbauti sat across from her sister, cleaning off her spear. Her eyes were solely focused on her son. He was growing steadily on his diet of magic. Soon they'd have to start feeding him bits of meat, once his teeth came in. "He'll make a fine prince and one day king." Fárbauti stroked a lock of his black hair back and he nuzzled against her hand. "My Loki baby…" She crooned before bringing her hand to her chest. Nál's eyes lit up.

"Another, already?" She asked glancing at her sister's hand. Fárbauti hadn't even noticed she was touching the spot over her heart.

"I haven't told Laufey yet. I'm hoping for another boy, another prince." Fárbauti couldn't hide her smile, cupping both her hands over her heart.

"I'll have to make more little outfits then." Nál held up the half finished outfit. It was made of light blue fur and quickly forming into what looked like an eagle. "I know you want a boy, but I want a girl. I've been dying to make a little cap with holes for horn numbs. Oh! She'd be so cute!" Nál giggled and Loki stirred.

Fárbauti scooped him up and red eyes cracked open. Loki turned in her arms, making a little humming noise.

_Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub-da. _

Fárbauti pressed him to her chest, resting his ear over her heart so he could hear his little sister or brother.

"When are you going to start making little outfits for your own?" Fárbauti asked, her eyes never straying from her baby.

"Love is hard to come by in times of war. Not everyone can be as lucky as you." Nál pouted.

"You'll find yours someday. You'll love him and he'll love you and then there will be tons of little footprints in the snow." Fárbauti could already picture little Jotuns running around the palace. It was almost sad that Loki had to be raised at the fringes of the battlefield. Perhaps by the time their second came the war would be over.

"Perhaps." Nál mumbled. A moment later Laufey came into the tent. She nodded at him before leaving to give them privacy.

"How bad is it?" Fárbauti glanced at his bandaged side.

"The Aesir are not as idiotic as we originally thought." He leaned down to kiss her, but cringed halfway through. "It is nothing I can't handle though." Laufey closed his red eyes and whispered a spell, the Casket of Ancient Winters appeared between his waiting hands. He felt the power easing over him, healing his wound. He suddenly dropped it and looked over at Fárbauti. "Your heart- I can feel-" He stuttered and she grinned widely.

"I was going to wait a bit longer to tell you." She admitted while kissing Loki's head. "My king, the casket." Laufey grabbed the dangerous item, disappearing it before heading to his wife. He knelt beside her. Laufey kissed her tenderly, pulling her into his arms and trying not to jostle their sleeping son.

"You're perfect." He whispered and she just smiled in response.

* * *

Laufey sat tersely, listening to his advisors. They used different words, but the meaning was the same. They were losing the war, the war in their in their own realm. They kept urging him to use the Casket of Ancient Winters, but that was only because none of them knew how dangerous it could be or what would happen if it was destroyed or stolen.

The meeting came to an end with Laufey giving new orders for the different battle fronts.

The sun hadn't risen yet and he was already exhausted. This war… it wasn't supposed to last this long.

"We're under attack!" A Jotun shouted. Laufey ran out of the large conference tent, an ice-club forming on his arm automatically.

It was impossible. They couldn't have snuck up on them, but there they were. The golden Aesir swords glinting as they took Laufey's army unprepared. He charged forward giving a war cry that roused his troops.

Laufey met the Aesir forces head on, not waiting for his personal guards to flank him.

He couldn't wait, not with his defenseless son and pregnant wife so close. With more power than he even knew he had he smashed through Aesir, their red blood splatter on the silver ground. One after another they came after him and he swatted them down like flies. He couldn't feel the bite of their weapons or hear their cries.

Their disgustingly pale skin, pathetic stature, and ruddy faces-

Hiding behind plates of metal.

Filthy, cowardly creatures.

Countless bodies fell at his feet.

The sun drew high into the air and the Aesir attacked in waves.

Finally…

Finally they slowed down.

His warriors started overwhelming the Aesir.

A hand grabbed his arm and he nearly killed the individual, until he realized it was one of the healers.

"We need to treat your wounds." The healers said. Laufey looked down at himself. His body was riddled with spider web like cracks and gouges, all oozing his blue blood.

"No, where's Fárbauti?" He whispered while pushing aside the healer. His eyes were unseeing, not taking in the collapsed tents or fallen giants. Warriors were barely holding themselves together.

His eyes narrowed in on the tent that stood above all the others. There was a long slash on its flap and dead Jotuns in front of it. Laufey picked up his pace.

"I'm sorry." The words were sobbed from within the tent, making Laufey's heart clench. He brushed aside the tattered opening and froze.

"Fárbauti." He whispered her name, not able to look away from her. She was kneeling, both hands firmly holding her spear, her head bowed down.

"I'm so sorry." It was Nál's voice, but he couldn't see her.

"Fárbauti." Laufey said her name again, but she didn't move. He stumbled forward, tripping over two dead Aesir. "Fárbauti!"

"Lau…" Her voice was a mere whisper. He grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to lay her down, but she wouldn't budge.

"Let me see your wounds, Fárbauti. Let me see them." He could feel her shaking under his grip, her nails digging into her spear.

"I'm sorry." Nál sobbed again. Laufey summoned the casket to him and immediately felt its power wash over the both of them.

"Laufey." Her voice was broken and he saw ice-crystal tears fall from her bowed head.

"No, you'll be alright." His voice broke and she finally let go of her spear, falling forward. He caught her and turned her over. "You're alright. You're alright." Her chest- "Fárbauti, you're okay. Just look into my eyes." Her sapphire lips quivered and he leaned down to hear her, yet no words escaped her. "Please, you have to be alright." The casket's magic kept circulating between them, yet the gaping hole that ran from her stomach to chest wasn't closing. "Fárbauti, please…" Her blood covered hand reached up for him before falling to her chest. She tapped the spot over her heart and he caught his breath. "No- no!" Laufey pressed his ear to her chest.

_Lub-dub-da… lub... dub, lub-dub... lub-dub…da. _

And then nothing.

* * *

Laufey kept his expression emotionless as he watched the procession.

Fárbauti… she was so beautiful, but everything that was holding her together was falling apart.

She was wrapped in the same green dress she wore on their wedding day, but now she was gone, turning to ice crystals and snow as her magic faded away. The wind was capturing what was left of her and whisking her away.

She was becoming part of Jotunheim.

Her long, beautiful hair started turning silver and he couldn't watch, but he had to.

He had to be strong, because that's what she would have wanted.

He had to be strong for her, for his troops, and for all of Jotunheim.

A gust of wind cut through the towering Jotuns and Fárbauti's perfect horns disintegrated, leaving behind the gold he had wrapped around them almost two years ago to the day.

The last of her magic was gone.

She was gone.

* * *

Nál gently rocked Loki back and forth.

"Please eat." She whispered to the bundle in her arms. The little Jotun kept crying even when she offered him an ice shard filled to the brim with magic. She'd already tried giving him milk and meat, but he wouldn't eat anything and kept tearing at his outfits.

They were only alive because of Fárbauti. Nál knew that. When the Aesir had broken through the guards Nál had completely froze up. She had heard her older sister's voice and it snapped her out of her daze. She had grabbed Loki and formed an ice dagger to defend them. Fárbauti told them to stay back, so she did.

There had been seven Aesir. Fárbauti had killed four. The fifth sliced her from hip to shoulder. She stabbed him in the throat. The sixth and seventh landed attacks, but met their end by her spear.

It was too late though.

"I'm sorry, Loki baby." Nál mirrored the nickname Fárbauti always used. Finally, after what felt like hours he settled down, chewing on the tail of his new fox outfit.

"…finally using the casket."Nál heard one of the warriors say despite the thick tent separating her from all the other Jotuns. "The Aesir can't handle the cold."

"I just can't believe he didn't use it earlier. If we had been using that from the start we would have already had Asgard and Midgard by now."

"Maybe it was a good thing that-"

"Don't say it. That's the quickest way to get yourself killed. Did you hear what the king did the giantess that approached him a month ago?"

"Yes, it's such a shame that's she's dead now. Did you see the curve of her horns…" The voices faded away and Nál clenched her teeth in anger. If she wasn't taking care of the young prince she would have showed those Jotuns her full wrath. But she had to take care of Loki, for her sister.

* * *

Nál watched as Laufey walked back into the tent. As always his wounds were extensive, yet he didn't seem to mind. He immediately went over to his sleeping son and picked him up, nuzzling against the Loki's chubby face. His hands were bloody, staining the grey fur outfit that Nál had made just a month ago.

"You're getting so big." He whispered to the baby, ignoring Nál completely. The giantess didn't mind. She was only here for Loki, otherwise she would be on the battlefield taking her vengeance or scouting the camp, looking for someone to love and to love her in return. Raising Loki only made her want to have her own child even more.

"King Laufey," she slowly approached him, her voice soft. He glanced over at her with red eyes. "You know I would never lie to you, not only because you are my king, but because my sister loved you." Laufey nodded slowly. "Fárbauti died over a year ago and the troops are saying its strange that you still wear your marriage broaches. They understand why you still wear your heart guard, but…" She tried reading his expression, but he was stoic. "They think you are weak for still holding onto her memory." Nál finally said. Laufey turned away from her, placing Loki back in his crib.

When he turned back around Nál flinched, taking a step backwards. His eyes were blazing with anger. He quickly grabbed the broaches that lined his loincloth one by one, before stabbing them into his chest, just below his collarbone, flanking the large heart guard. She gasped and fell backwards as he melded them to his skin. Nál ran out of the tent fearing for her life.

* * *

She could hear the Jotun warriors whisper in both amazement and pity at how devoted Laufey was to his dead wife.

His whole demeanor changed from when Nál originally met him after listening for an hour as her sister talked about him animatedly. Something about the way he carried himself made him stand taller, stronger, yet it almost seemed like he could shatter into a million pieces.

Nál avoided him and the royal tent, only going there when she knew he was about to head off to the battlefield. It allowed her more time in the camp. She gravitated to the healers' tents, or more specifically one of the healers, Vinpar. She wasn't sure when he caught her attention, but every night she found herself by his side helping take care of the injured Jotuns.

She could feel his eyes on her whenever he wasn't treating a Jotun. When there was a lull Vinpar would tell her about the other side of the realm where he grew up.

She ended up staying the nights in his tent instead of with the other giantesses. They whispered to each other in the night and soon enough she felt her heart give another beat.

_Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub-da. _

Despite missing her sister she couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy.

* * *

Nál blew out green snowflakes, watching Loki reach up to grab them. She noticed that now that she was pregnant her snowflakes had more magic in them. It was no wonder why Loki baby had preferred Fárbauti's snow to Nál's.

Nál was sowing together a little bear outfit in anticipatience for her child. The babe was still many months away from coming, but she couldn't stop herself from creating little things for him or her. Nál was hoping for a daughter. She hadn't spoken to Vinpar about it yet, but she wanted to name their first daughter after Fárbauti.

Loki made a soft gurgling noise and Nál smiled. She gave him a piece of rare meat and he began gumming at it greedily. She crooned at him, not minding that he was staining up another one of his outfits.

The flap of the tent was suddenly thrown open. She flinched as Laufey came storming in. He paused when he saw what was in her hands. He snarled and Nál couldn't breathe.

"Get out." Laufey said, his teeth bared. Nál quickly moved away from the little prince and around the king. She held her hand over her heart as she walked through the camp quickly, feeling it race.

_Lub-dub, lub-dub-da, lub-dub, lub-dub-da. _

She found her way to Vinpar's tent, collapsing on the bundle of furs that made up his bed.

Her heart hurt, both for her sister and for what Laufey had become.

She curled in on herself.

_Lub-dub-da, lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub._

No, she wouldn't let this sadness hurt her child, her baby.

Vinpar brushed aside the tent flap, joining Nál on the bed.

"Pilf saw you run out of the royal tent. Are you alright?" Vinpar asked, brushing a hand over her shaking back. She curled in tighter in herself, gripping her chest. "Nál… please tell me you're alright, that the both of you are alright."

"We're okay." She finally said. Vinpar leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

After that day Nál received a message from the king, banning her from the royal tent and seeing the prince. The message didn't say why and left no room for argument. She moved her scant few items to Vinpar's tent. They had a small ceremony, marrying each other after a successful battle.

She didn't have to go to the battlefield considering she was pregnant so Nál stayed by Vinpar's side, helping him and the other healers.

Everything was bloodier.

More Jotuns were coming back from battle missing limbs or on the verge of dying. Despite King Laufey using the casket the Aesir were growing stronger and attacking closer to their camp.

Nál missed Loki baby, but she was constantly distracted. Half the time she was worried sick that Vinpar would get caught in the fray of battle despite only being a healer. When she wasn't worrying she was treating the Jotuns that were recovering in camp. When the sun set she was on the verge of exhaustion. Vinpar would collapse in her arms when he got back to their tent, resting his ear against her chest.

_Lub-dub-da, lub-dub-da, lub-dub, lub-dub._

"A few more weeks." Vinpar whispered, his voice a mixture of happiness and fatigue.

"A few more weeks." She echoed.

* * *

"Please be more careful." Nál sighed while tracing the cracks that riddled Vinpar's back. They were still oozing blood, but he refused to burden the other healers. He suddenly flinched and she pulled her hand away. "What's wrong?"

"You don't hear that?" Vinpar asked, standing up from their bed. She followed him out of the tent. She held onto his hand, a feeling of something being terribly wrong grew inside of her. Other Jotuns were walking out of their tents, exchanging worried looks.

"I don't hear anything." Nál whispered, grabbing his arm and pulling herself closer to him.

_Lub-dub-da, lub-dub, lub-dub-da, lub-dub._

"Something's wrong." A Jotun near them said under his breath. The ground shook and Nál felt like her insides were being pinched.

_Lub-dub-da, lub-dub, lub-dub... lub-dub-da._

She looked around and could see that the other giants had pained expressions as well.

"Something's terribly wrong." Ice-crystal tears floated from her eyes and Vinpar pulled her into his arms. Far in the distances there was cheering, cheers that sounded Aesir in origin. Vinpar held her tighter and Nál couldn't hold back her sobs.

"Go back in the tent and get our things." Vinpar said, his eyes on the horizon.

"What-"

"We've lost. We have to get out of here before the Aesir slaughter the rest of us." Vinpar pushed her away, an ice-sword forming in his hand. On the horizon there was a flash as the Bifrost opened nearby, too close. "We have to go now." Vinpar grabbed Nál's arm and began pulling her through the maze of tents.

The clashing of metal against ice made Nál pick up her pace. She formed a dagger in her hand, heart racing painfully.

_Lub-dub-da, lub-dub-lub-dub-da-lub-dub._

Vinpar reeled backwards, causing Nál to stumble into his back and still open wounds. Two Aesir warriors were suddenly in front of them and Vinpar met their attack head on. Nál moved to fight at his side, but was pushed backwards.

"Vinpar-"

"Stay behind me!" He shouted and Nál glanced around. Chaos was erupting everywhere. Tents were being knocked down. The Jotun's ice weapons were shattering against Aesir steel. Vinpar shouted and Nál's heart stilled. "Run, Nál!" A long sword was sticking straight through his back. She met the brown eyes of the Aesir that was killing her husband. He smiled and she stepped backwards, almost falling. The Aesir laughed and she took off running.

Every turn she took just led her to another horror.

She didn't understand why the Jotun's weapons suddenly weren't cutting through the Aesir's armor. Nál paused when from the corner of her eye she saw spotted the royal tent, and three Aesir go into it.

"No…" Her voice was lost in the din of screams and clashing weapons. Nál pushed through the battling masses, dodging axes and swords. She had to reach Loki baby. Somehow she could hear his cries over the chaos.

_Lub-dub-da, lub-dub-lub-dub-da-lub-dub._

The first Aesir wasn't expecting her. She drove her ice-dagger into his exposed neck. She barreled into the second, her eyes trained on the screaming baby. An Aesir was holding him in one hand by the hood of his outfit. Nál took in a deep breath, steadying herself and calling upon her magic. She tossed and ice-dagger, cutting through the fabric of Loki baby's outfit causing him to fall as she breathed out a flurry of snow and slid to catch the screaming baby.

Nál barely caught him, tumbling forward and into the canvas of the tent. She felt a sword slash across her back before she ripped through the fabric with one hand, causing the tent to collapse on the Aesir.

Her eyes fleeted around, looking for a safe route, but finding none. She gripped the screaming child tightly to her chest, tossing ice-daggers as she made her way through the crowd. Forming them was taking more energy than usual, but she refused to slow down.

_Lub-dub-da-lub-dub-lub-dub-da-lub-dub-da._

They were everywhere, blue blood staining their weapons. She twisted out of the way of an attack, a Jotun behind her took the full brunt of it.

Nál could barely breath as the mixture of screams, her quick breaths, and Loki's crying filled her frantic mind.

Somehow she broke through the throng of clashing Jotun and Aesir.

"Hush now, Loki baby." She whispered, rocking him slightly as she kept running. The open plains of Jotunheim gave no shelter and she felt the occasional arrow fly by her. It felt like an eternity before she spotted shelter. It was little more than a pile of rubble, but it would have to do.

Nál slid down a broken wall, leaning against a fallen column. As her breathing evened out voices became clearer to her, Aesir voices. She held her breath, but she couldn't hush the baby. She brushed a hand over his chubby face, but it only made him cry louder.

"Shh, Loki baby." Nál blew out magic imbued snowflakes, but the small Jotun just wailed louder. She held a hand over his mouth, but he screamed louder against her hand. Heavy boots started treading in her direction.

_Lub-dub-da-lub-dublub-dub-da-lubdub._

An ice dagger formed in her hand, but it was fragile. Both her physical and magical strength was close to their limit.

She glanced down at the crying bundle in her arms, tearing off the green outfit that marked him as royalty.

Maybe they'd spare him if they thought he was just another baby.

But they wouldn't spare her or the child that was growing in her heart.

_Lubdubda-lubdub-da-lub-dubda-lubdub._

Ice crystal tears floated from her eyes, landing on Loki baby's head.

They were going to die. All three of them were going to die.

First Fárbauti and then Vinpar. And now she was going to die never having held her own child-

All she'd ever wanted was to just have her own family, her own baby, but now Vinpar was dead and the life growing inside of her was going to be snuffed out before it could even begin.

"Don't come any closer." Nál warned, brandishing the dagger. The Aesir laughed at her and she used what little of the strength she had left to scale the rubble, trying to get the high ground.

It was worse than she thought. A whole group of Aesir had been hiding behind the rubble. Her red eyes flickered in every direction, but she saw no escape.

"And you were complaining that you wouldn't get to spill any blood today." One of the Aesir commented to the warrior next to him. They both chuckled and Nál bit her tongue trying to figure a way out of this. Fárbauti would be able to think her way out of this-

Her eyes stopped on one Aesir that near the center of the makeshift camp. He was hovering over a table, letting his troops take care of the disturbance.

Nál recognized his description and knew what regality looked like.

"King Odin!" She called to him without thought. His single eye snapped up to her. He looked back down at the map in front of him, gesturing for his guards to kill her. "I am Nál, sister of Fárbauti, the deceased queen of Jotunheim." His eye didn't stray from the map, but the warriors hesitated. Loki was screaming his lungs out and Nál felt like she was losing her mind. She was going to die- her unborn child was going to die. "I've come to make a deal with you." She slashed at one of the Aesir that stepped closer to the rubble she was standing on. There were countless arrows trained on her. "I know you have won this war, but what about the future ones?"

"I have the casket. There will be no future wars." Odin said dispassionately. The Aesir started drawing closer to her again.

"You may have the casket, but I have Jotunheim's future in my arms!" She felt sick to her stomach as the words left her mouth. Finally Odin looked up at her. He raised a hand and the Aesir that were surrounding her stopped.

"Speak giantess, before I lose my patience."

Nál opened her mouth then promptly closed it. What was she doing? She couldn't- but all three of them were going to die either way.

"In my arms is Loki Laufeyson, the only prince of Jotunheim and heir apparent to King Laufey." She made her voice sound strong and confident despite feeling disgusting. Odin let out a regal huff of indignity.

"That is just some whelp." He started turning back towards the map.

"No! He is the sole heir! Laufey loved Fárbauti too much. He'll never have another child. Please! Loki will be king some day. He is a prince! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Perhaps she could get all three of them out of this, maybe bargain to be prisoners of war. She'd be fine living in Asgard so long as she had her child and Loki baby with her. "On the ground, over there," she pointed with the dagger, "I tore off his royal garb, because I thought he'd be safer as a commoner!"

More tears escaped her as she watched one of the Aesir grab the ripped outfit, taking it to Odin. The king examined it thoroughly, rubbing the fabric between his fingers before tossing it aside.

"All the more reason to kill him." Odin said, yet didn't gesture for his warriors to attack.

"He is a prince! Have you no sense of honor?! He is just a babe. Take us back to Asgard as prisoners and Jotunheim will never raise war again!" Nál could feel the small Jotun gripping onto her hair, the same way he used to do to his mother's.

"And what reason should I keep you alive?" Odin asked, causing a few of the Aesir to chuckle. Nál was speechless for a moment.

"You'd keep me alive to… to tell King Laufey! To tell everyone so that they do not fight against you!"

"Why do you assume Laufey is still alive?" Desperation clutched at her heart.

_Lub-dub-da-lub-dub-lub-dub-da-lub-dub-da._

"Please. He's just a baby. You have the casket. Go home to your wife and child." Nál kissed the top of Loki's head and the baby Jotun nuzzled against her, finally giving up on his crying. "We are defeated." She could feel an Aesir moving closer behind her, but didn't react. She was truly trapped.

"You all are a defeated, monstrous people." Odin said and Nál clutched Loki tighter.

"I'm sorry Loki baby." Fárbauti had died protecting her son and now that would be in vain all because Nál had been stupid enough to run into a whole group of Aesir.

"But perhaps you're right. Extra leverage could be to Asgard's benefit." Nál looked at him hopefully. "Yes, I think I'll use your plan. Set the child down then spread word of his capture. Let all of Jotunheim know that I have not only defeated their king, but also captured their prince." Nál hesitated to let go of the prince, but she could also feel the small life that was growing in her heart, the life that might just be saved.

"I love you." She whispered to the prince, more tears falling. He gave her a confused look before she started lowering him down to the rubble. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He started crying and she could almost feel her heart breaking. She couldn't let it though. The life inside of her was all she had left.

"Let her through." Odin ordered. Nál couldn't look away from the small Jotun, but the sound of plate metal clinking as Aesir moved pulled her back to reality.

Nál jumped down from the rubble still clutching her frail ice-dagger. She paused, waiting to see if they would attack her now that they were on even ground, but they did not move. With a pained breath she began running in the direction of distant mountains.

Odin watched her carefully before scaling the rubble himself. He lifted the squawking child, observing him for defects. Some of his lines did match Laufey's. He closed his eye in concentration, casting a glamour on the baby.

He looked to four of his troops.

"Do not let her live." He ordered and the Aesir took off after the fleeing giantess.

* * *

Laufey stared out at his broken kingdom as had done for the past two thousand years.

He was tired.

He was always so tired, but he couldn't show it.

The Jotun people still relied on him. They still needed him.

So he pretended that he wasn't broken and all of Jotunheim pretended that it wasn't dying.

The king couldn't even muster up the anger and devastation that had driven him after the war came to an end.

So many had died. All those that had mattered died. Leaving him alone with his pain.

Unconsciously his fingers brushed against the heart guard that was still embedded in his chest.

He couldn't even give his realm an heir. The fifth chamber of his heart would never heal, not with the both of them gone.

The heart guard and the six wedding broaches on his chest were a painful reminder, but he refused to get rid of them.

Laufey just wanted to go to the place his wife and son were at, to finally die, but knew he couldn't because as much as he wanted to die he wanted Jotunheim to live. He was needed to keep the six tribes from killing each other.

A part of him that was barely still alive wanted to wage war on Asgard again, to take from Odin all that he had taken.

But Jotunheim wasn't strong enough for another war. _He_ wasn't strong enough for another war.

And then, like a reoccurring nightmare, he saw the flash of the Bifrost opening up in the distance.

His warriors stood at attention, ice-weapons forming on their arms and hands.

"Calm down." He ordered them, a strange apathy settling over him. He was king and had to act as such even if it meant never avenging his wife and child.

Soon six young Aesir walked into his camp and Laufey pretended not to be broken.


End file.
